


Three-Legged Men

by st_aurafina



Category: Daredevil (Comics), House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has noticed a relationship between brilliance and drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Legged Men

The best place to eat one's lunch undisturbed was outside Cuddy's office: House would only go there under duress. Wilson neatly arranged his napkin and opened a styrofoam carton.

After a few mouthfuls he caught the eye of the guy sitting next to him, a rumpled looking man with an over-stuffed briefcase who gave him a wry smile.

"Provisions? If only I'd known." He looked like he'd been sitting outside Cuddy's office for a while and he eyed Wilson's lunch enviously.

"Oh, I don't have an appointment, I'm here to eat." Wilson scooped noodles into his mouth. "You?"

"Missed my appointment. Actually, my partner did. I love him to death, but I wish he'd be less brilliant. More punctual. Less drama."

Wilson nodded in agreement. "Myself, I've noticed a relationship between brilliance and drama." House was making a beeline for him, so he crumpled his napkin and stood up. "Well, good luck!"

The other man stood up too. His partner was tapping his way towards them with a white cane. "Oh, I love it. Life would be so dull without him."

Wilson wondered if all annoyingly brilliant men needed a cane to support their ego, then House swept him away.


End file.
